A Demon's Magic: Phoenix Ashes
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Yuri decided he didn't like the color pink. Or toads, for that matter. Still, he couldn't believe this woman was chosen to be their teacher. Harry seemed to be getting more furious with her by the day. Cedric was missing. The Minister seemed to be going crazier by the day. And Dumbledore seemed just as lost as Yuri felt. Sequel to 'A Demon's Magic'


**_Me: Here it is! The long awaited sequel! I know it's been really long, but I've been going through a lot lately, what with college and everything. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me! This is only the Prologue, so it's a little short. I'll try and make the first chapter a bit longer. In the meantime, enjoy!_**

* * *

It was morning when the plane landed.

For only having been on a plane twice, Harry thought he was doing remarkably well. Of course there was the nervousness and the slight uncomfortable feeling of lifting off the ground, but overall he thought that it was rather enjoyable. Still, he missed his broom.

The first two weeks of summer had been some of the best he'd ever had. When he had told the Dursley's that a friend of his had paid for some tickets for him to stay over for the summer, they had never looked more overjoyed. Vernon was even humming as he had dropped Harry off at the airport, he even helped with finding the boy's flight number. Harry was very glad that they never asked exactly where he was going, though he doubted they even cared. When his first, and only, letter arrived, two days after school had ended, it was from Dumbledore. He remembered what it said, not the exact wording of course, but the jist of it.

Apparently, Ron and Hermione were unable to to come with him to Japan. Ron, because his family wanted him to stay close due to Voldemort's resurrection. Hermione, because her parents wanted to spend time with their only daughter, who they hardly saw anymore. Needless to say, Harry had felt a little lonely on the plane heading to Japan.

He reflected on the active summer with Yuri and Murata. It had been the best time of his life, if he was being honest with himself. There was no danger hanging over his head, no pressure from school, just being taught baseball and listening to some of Yuri's crazy stories. The only thing that dampened the whole thing was the lack of news from England.

Despite the many letters Yuri was receiving from the Ministry of Magic, none seemed to contain any news of Voldemort or how everyone was faring. What was even more frustrating was the lack of news from Ron or Hermione. Despite his protests, it seemed that they felt that letters were unsafe for sensitive information. So, in the end, Harry and Yuri were left in the dark.

It took about a week, but Harry found that he didn't mind the lack of information as much as he thought he would. With Yuri introducing him to so many different things, it was hard to keep his mind on it. He still worried about his friends, but as their letters were still coming in, he opted to try and enjoy his vacation.

Now, on the way back, Yuri and Murata were on either side of Harry, while Yuri's eccentric family sat at the front of the plane. Murata was reading a book on Wizarding History while Yuri sat with his legs crossed and a doodling pad on his thigh. Harry himself was very paranoid about being in an enclosed space, but was content enough knowing that he had two good friends on either side of him.

"~Are you alright?~" Jumping slightly at the sudden voice in Japanese, Harry turned his head to his friend. Yuri had his eyebrows pinched in worry while he stared at Harry. Harry himself was a little unsure of how to tell his friend just what was bothering him, seeing as how he couldn't figure it out himself.

He nodded just to satisfy the Japanese boy before going back to his own thoughts. Looking down at the book in his hand that was titled "English-Japanese Translation", Harry decided to go over it one more time. Learning a new language was challenging, to be sure, but the young wizard was really happy that he was making progress.

He could understand simple things from his friends and could even respond once in awhile. Yuri had tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary, as he could just wear the weird ear plug that translated it for him, but Harry felt like it was some sort of 'right-of-passage'. He felt alienated enough for being in a foreign country, so this made things a little easier. Smiling, Harry took out a notebook and turned to a blank sheet.

As he started tracing out the Kanji from his book, he wondered just how he was going to keep up his self-education of the language, all the while trying to ignore the bubbling anxiety in his chest.


End file.
